The Roman
by Son of Erebus god of Shadows
Summary: This takes place as Percy being a roman demigod. the romance is gonna be between Percy and Reyna the prophecy from the last Olympian will be here either Percy and Reyna or Percy and Bianca will be a couple. rated T for terms of cancer and death.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue **

It was a sunny day in San-fransisco. A women no older than thirty-five was walking

thru the woods the women had a sad look on her face and was looking at the aqua blue

blankets in her arms. she kept muttering the words "i'm sorry i love you you'll be safe

here its for the best" she said to the baby in here arms almost as if she was reassuring

Herself. Now the baby was only three weeks old so he did not under stand a single

word she was saying. now you must be wondering who the baby is well i'll tell you

His name was Perseus Calvin Jackson. Now you'r second question is probably

where is he going why is he leaving his mother all good questions. well i'll answer them

he is going to the wolf house to take the test and see if he can live in camp Jupiter,

be trained by the mother of hero's and the wolf goddess and survive the prophecy the boy's

father said to his mother. and to answer your final question is because sally has cancer and-

will not be able to take care of her child. By now she has set the child down in the ruins of an

old burned down manchen(**sorry i don't know how to spell it and spell check inst working )**

be brave my child sally told percy and she kissed him on the forehead and left percy alone to face the test!

A/N** I FOR GOT TO describe his looks he has onyx balck hair dark sea green eyes that look black from a**

**distance he has a nice tan some muscles well as much a 3 week old child can his eyes are the same as neptunes **

**and he has a scar on his lower lip from a dracanae attack luckily his mother had a imperial gold dagger and killed it he **

**needed 3 stitches the scar is a inch and a half long ok thats it for now his look will develop as he gets older**


	2. Meeting Reyna

**disclaimer i do not own percy jackson and the olympians or the heroes of olympus**

**rick riordian does. enjoy**

**Meeting Lupa**

**Lupa's p.o.v**

Iwas traveling thru the woods in san-fransisco on my way to camp-

jupiter to check up on my pups. then i smelt a half-blood at the wolf house.

I speed up my pace and ran thru the woods. I was there in minutes.

when i got there i saw unraveled aqua blue blankets and i looked over the area

i saw a infant playing with a dead snake is his hands the baby by the looks of it

was no more than three weeks of age now not only was the snake venomous

but is was a baslik very dangerous snake. I walked up to the infant and saw he had

a name tag on when i read it, it said _Perseus Calvin Jackson. one thought occurred to me_

when i looked at his face he had deep sea green eyes almost black from a distance he had

onyx black hair a nice tan for an infant and some muscles he had a scar on his lower right lip

a inch and a half long. its time to start his test

_im not gonna give u a full discription first she left him alone in the wild for three day then mad him survive in the ocean for two and make it to camp by him self he passed and now I'm gonna time skip to when he is seven years of age _time skip seven years_

**Meeting Reyna **

**Percy's p.o.v**

I was training in the coliseum with my imperial gold sword riptide (**if anybody knows the latin or Italian word for **

**Riptide please tell me) **i was practicing for the gladiator games. Oh pluto i forgot to introduce my self my name is Perseus

Calvin Jackson son of neptune god of the sea storm bringer earth shaker and father of horses I'm a demigod in training any I'm

go back to practicing well i was when i heard a shout saying lupa's back. me being excited about lupa being back from her mission

to get a new demigod i just dropped my sword and ran don't worry about my sword it enchanted to return to my pocket and turn into a pen.

so i was on my way to the front gate to see lupa with a girl my age she had black hair a dark brown eyes she was very pretty and had a small

scrape she had a confident gleam in her eyes but i knew she was scared. me being on of the leader of camp stepped forward and introduced

myself to her "hi I'm percy jackson son of neptune" she said "my names is Reyna Evans" "nic- before i could finish my sentence octavion the

camp augar who is 11 years old barged thru liked he owned the place " who are you and what are you doing in my camp" ocatvion said to her

that got my blood boiling first of he isn't camp leader i am second he better shut up before i beat the crud out of him when Reyna said one word that

earned her my permenit respect "shut up" then kicked him where the sun don't shine. as i was saying until i got cut of by ocatvion "nice to meet you and

welcome to camp jupiter. oh and also you just earned my permeted respect by kick octavion in the cherries. so who's your godly parent?" "belleona"

"cool you wanna go spar" i asked her "i don't know how" she said embarrassed "thats ok i'll teach you" i said as i grabbed her hand and ran towards

the coliseum only i didn't know she liked holding my hand or that she had a small crush on me i did learn for a while

**A/N sorry about any spelling errors nut if any go you have suggestions please tell them to me via comment or pm**

**peace out **

**-son of erebus **


	3. The New's

**The New's**

**disclaimer i don't own PJO nor do i own HOO all right go to mister rick riordan**

**A/N-TIME SKIP 5 YEARS PERCY IS NOW 12 HE HAS ANOTHER FRIEND NAMED DAVID SON OF APPOLO. PERCY IS ABOUT TO GET THE NEWS JUPITER'S MASTER BOLT WAS STOLEN AND HE THINKS PERCY DID IT-**

**Percy's P.O.V**

**I was on my way to the principa . Max a son of mercury, told me that lupa requested my presence at the principa he said there was some big emergency and I was involved. So here I am walking thru the halls of the principa on my way to the meeting room as soon as I walked in every one became silent I sat in the front row next to Reyna and David, son of Apollo, David was brought here when he was eight. I was the same age as him when he arrived. I was in my seat then lupa walked on stage she said "pup's I have just gained word that jupiter's master bolt has been stolen!" Every body gasped even me and its hard to surprise me and Reyna has tried hundreds of time's. Wait I'm getting off topic here. As soon as every body settled down she then said "Jupiter thinks Neptune stole it which is impossible since the ancient laws forbid it. Neptune decided to play his final card, Percy who must go on a quest to bring it back". "Percy may bring two companions" at that point i was in shock. i would be leading a quest but i realized i was still on probatio so then i spoke up "lupa permission to speak" said Octavian "granted" said lupa**

**"Thank you. So most of you know that Perseus is on probatio so he can't lead a quest some on like a legionary (A/N is that right**)

**should lead like maybe me" said Octavian smiling widely "Octavian this quest has been ordered by Neptune his self for Perseus to do **

**So by orders of Neptune Perseus is to be made a legionary". "So Perseus please step forward" so i got out of my seat and walked up to the**

**Stage. "Perseus by orders of the gods you are to become a legionary do you accept the responsibilities of being a legionary and do you-**

**Promise to serve the people of rome and do you promise to serve the gods of rome'' "I do" I said "so be it" said lupa. Then i felt the worst **

**pain in my life a fire burned on my left arm, when the fire disappears I see two tridents crossed over a horse and twelve bar's under the tattoo,**

**then Eric Johnson son of mars said what shocked me "lupa i think its time to tell them'' lupa just nodded in agreement, "senators,legionary's,**

**probatio's and lares i have decided to step down as praetor of the twelfth-cohort and I'm gonna pass it on to the next worth adversary" he had said**

**i was shocked to no extent every one else was murmuring things like "were done for" or "please don't let it be Octavian" then i looked at Octavian **

**he just look's smug, then stands up as eric was about to speak "why thank you eric for passing this amazing job offer to me and i Wi-" he didn't get to **

**Finish his sentence because eric cut him off "I present you your new praetor…. Perseus Jackson" ok you know i said i was in shock before well now i just**

**feel numb. screaming and cheering cut me out of my day dream i looked over at Reyna she just had a proud look in her eyes, then i looked over to David he was just nodding in approval over the then i looked at Octavian he looked redder then a tomato and was saying words along the lines like "how is this possible and i should be praetor not that twerp" i just walked up to the stage with a dazed look on my face, when i was on stage eric said"do you Perseus Calvin Jackson accept the responsibilities of praetor, to protect,Rome,lead soldiers into battle and lead cohort twelve" eric asked i said "i do" he just nodded**

**and then gave me the purple cape and said "every one i now pronounce Perseus Calvin Jackson,son of Neptune,leader of the twelfth cohort and our new**

**Praetor, Perseus Jackson he said every one bowed even Reyna and lupa. Percy just smiled and nodded "it is a great honor to be your new praetor i will**

**Do my best to be a good praetor. But now I must get my prophecy. Octavian if you will please" i said he nodded, then said "lets go" so we walked out of the**

**principa on my way to get my prophecy so we walked to the temple of Apollo, we walked inside he looked around for a stuffed animal the grabbed a panda pillow**

**pet and cut it open (S.O.N ANYONE) "ah yes"said Octavian then green smoke started coming out of his mouth **

_**three shall go east **_

_**to face the god **_

_**that has turned **_

_**to find what was **_

_**stolen and see it safely **_

_**returned **_

_**and be betrayed by the one that **_

_**calls you a friend **_

**then Octavian just fell to the ground with a thud i was so shocked i passed out to **

**the last thing i saw and heard was Reyna screaming "Percy, David percy's hurt" then every thing went black**

**A/N. OKAY GUYS AND GIRLS THATS CHAPTER THREE NEXT WILL BE REYNA LET ME KNOW HOW I DID. AND DO NOT FLAME ME GOT IT! GOOD!**


	4. AN

**A/N**

**well then smiley grape you can go read another story if you want because I'm pretty sure i said no flames in the summary but you can go read dapieman's story its good **

**and he is a good author here is his profile link .net/u/3937917/**

**and to all my readers out there thanks for the constructive criticism it help and you-don't-know-me thank you for your advice if you have any other tips please tell me i have a lot of room for improvement**


	5. BIO'S

**A/N ok guys this is not a chapter this is the history of reyna and david ok I'm gonna do reyna first**

**bio:**reyna luna evans lived in washington d.c. with her dad and two dogs after reyna's mom left her dad got re-married to some mortal women and had another daughter and they

started to treat reyna like trash when reyna was six her step-mother and half sister we're killed in a monster attack evans blamed reyna for there deaths. he was so grief

stricken he started abusing reyna and abusive things then he came home drunk one night with a gun and shot her two gray hounds one was a female and one was a male named argem and argentum (**A/N S.O.N ANYONE)** after her dogs were killed she became depressed and decided one night she would run away and she did she was on her own for a month until police found her a put her into a foster home for a year then she ran away from the foster home in san-fransisco and made her way to the wolf house and was found by lupa.

age: 12 born august 4 1995

weapons: a golden spatha that was given to her by her mother it was dipped into the styx

love interests: percy.

BIO: david had a short story he was born at a hospital and left there by his mother and lived in a orphanage when he was 8 he ran away and made his way to the wolf house

and found by lupa then making it to cj(camp jupiter)

AGE: 12 years old born on december 2nd and the year 1995

WEAPONS: golden bow and arrows a glades and a gold shield all blessed by mars and appol


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. HEY GUYS HOW IS IT GOING THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND LIKE I PROMISED THIS IS REYNA POV

**ALL RIGHT GO TO RICK RIORDAN I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPAINS OR THE HEREOS OF OLYMPUS **

Big Shock

**Reyna's p.o.v**

Ok well first off i'm in a state of shock first Percy gets a quest,becomes praetor, and then a centurion(**A/N I FIGURED IT OUT SORRY ABOUT THE MESS UP ON LAST CHAPTER CALLING HIM A LEGIONARY) **Then he goes with Octavian to get a prophecy. now the thought's going thru my head what if he kills him or pretends to be the oracle (even thou it died thousands of years ago) and say it controlled him and killed him,y'know what i'm gonna go check up on him and Octavian hopefully Octavian didn't do anything to him maybe

There sitting in the temple of Apollo have tea and chips talking about the leg-"Ahhhhhhhhh" I heard a scream from the Apollo temple my thought is oh now Percy is hurt I'm gonna kill Octavian I took of running to the temple of Apollo when I got there I saw. Percy and Octavian on the floor Octavian was passed out but Percy's eyes we're just closing

"David Percy's hurt." I yelled right then percy's eyes closed he was breathing thank gods I'm gonna kill Octavian for hurting my percy opps did i say my percy well he's my friend and i umm-hmm- i-, me like him hahaha now way he is just so umm-ah-err Is it that obvious *sigh* is he that stupid not to know i like him, hmm he looks so peacefull when he sleeps but he looks more cumfy in his bed, opps i didn't say that did i me looking into his bedroom window right like i would do that but he loves his blues sheets, ok fine maybe i-erm uh maybe i kinda spy on him when he is sleeping but friends do that right. by the time i finished thinking david and on of his brothers will solace i think his name was came with david with a stretcher, "what happend here" david asked me "i don't know i came here to see if octavian was going to try any tricks, and i heard a scream, i came here to see otavian passing out and percy doing the same" i said "okay" david said he and will took percy to the infirmery

**A/N i know its short. also so i need three oc's for the quest they will be meeting some roman demigods there only i will post soon maybe a week to 3 weeks so i can get those creative juices flowing **

**-son of erebus**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N. **ALL RIGHT'S GO TO RICK RIORDAN I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR THE HEREOS OF OLYMPUS**

**P.s this is davids pov **

**P.p.S this chapter is gonna be cheesy and I'm gonna use some PJO nick names such as seaweed brain and wise girl **

**Wakening UP**

**David's P.O.V**

When Reyna told me Percy was hurt i got my brother will

and headed to the temple of Apollo with the stretcher, (and no not one of those torture devices our last one broke)

when we got there i saw Percy and Octavian on the ground "hey Rey" i said "why is Octavian on the ground" i said

while picking Percy up and putting him on the stretcher and Octavian under Percy "oh umm i don't know" Reyna said

"sure, so are you sure you didn't go into rage mode" "yes David I'm sure" she said "ok" was my simple reply

"k will lets get them to the infirmary" "ok" said will. let me describe will to you he has pepper colored hair crystal blue

eyes has a perfect tan like all children of Apollo and is a height of 5'12. while me a will were walking to the infirmary

he asked me "you think Reyna went into rage mode on Octavian" "duh!" i said he just nodded once we got to

the infirmary we put Percy in a cot then Octavian i checked percy's blood pressure,pulse,body temperature and hooked

Him up to an IV. Reyna soon came and would not leave percy's bed side what so ever. soon she started pacing while muttering

"Octavian is gonna pay" or "I'm gonna kill him" or "how dare he hurt my Percy" then she blushed when she realized i was still there

"so'' i said "you like Percy" she glared at me then just stopped! "is it that obvious" she asked "yes" i said "please don't tell anyone"

she said "ok" i said the we walked out side in the busy center of new Rome and i did the stupidest thing ever i shouted

"PERCY AND REYNA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G" i sang loudly and repeated it ten time before every one in new Rome

was chanting "PERCY AND REYNA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G" i was laughing so much my sides hurt,

Reyna's face was as red as a tomato in a blood bath. Reyna was chasing me around new Rome until she beat the crap

out of me

LINE BREAK*LINE BREAK*LINE BREAK*LINE BREAK*LINE BREAK* LINE BREAK* LINE BREAK*LINE BREAK*LINE BREAK* LINE BREAK* LINE BREAK* LINE BREAK*

Percy's

P.O.V

I woke up in the infirmary,ok i thought not a good place to be, when i looked around i saw David checking my temperature and Reyna pacing around

"hey Reyna you'r boy friend is up" david said, while Reyna glared i just went wide eyes "hey Percy you should of seen Reyna she kept muttering thing's like

I'm gonna kill Octavian, or Octavian's gonna pay, and my favorite one, how dare he hurt my Percy" the whole time Reyna was blushing and shooting

David death glares he just laughed it off and left. "so" I said to Reyna "you like me" I asked she just glared and said "you wish fish face."

"hey what happened to seaweed brain" "I'm not gonna call you that anymore" she said "Ok" was my reply "I'm gonna call you fish face"

"ok then" i said "I'm gonna call you war head in stead of wise girl" i told her she just said "I'm just gonna keep calling you seaweed brain"

"good" i said to her

**Reyna's**

**p.o.v**

I was so mad at David when he started that chant i had to beat the fudge out of him,(and i don't mean the chocolate ;) )

then when Percy wakes up he has the nerve to tell him what i was doing. _but you should be thankful he didn't tell Percy _

_you have a crush on him_, the small voice in my head said, '''i guess your right''' i thought back, _i'm always right about love_

_honey, _a new voice was speaking or was it the same but all i know is that lady venus is in my mind '''what do you mean my lady"' i thought back

_he has felling for you to its just gonna take a while for him to realize that he loves you, well toddles darling_. YES! YES! YES! i chanted in my head he likes me

he likes me this is awesome, now i need to go beat Octavian up for making percy pass-out


	8. AN AGIAN

A/N. **ALL RIGHT'S GO TO RICK RIORDAN I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR THE HEREOS OF OLYMPUS**

**hey guys this is a authors note I'm going to edit the chapter with the the prophecy and make a few changes but you will be seeing the Di Angleo twins **

**i will be making a poll now i know this is a peyna fic but i can make it a percy/bianca fix i will post the poll it end on may 25**

**i will be posing a new chapter soon**


	9. Preparing for the quest pt 1

A/N. **ALL RIGHT'S GO TO RICK RIORDAN I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR THE HEREOS OF OLYMPUS**

**Preparing for the quest pt 1**

**Percy's P.O.V**

OK, I thought i find out some weird thing's happened today but I can't let that get in the way of me being

Praetor or leading this quest. Truth be told I'm quite nervous about this quest, plus i'm supposed to find the children of death which is not good,

i'm also worried about Reyna and David, if they die on this quest it will be my fault. but right now i'm on my way to Lupa at the principa to tell her

my prophecy when i made it to the principa i knocked on her door

"come in" i heard Lupa say

"hello, Lupa i have gotten my prophecy and have come to share it with you"

"very well i'm listing" she said

Insert prophecy here

"hmm, this is going to be a dangerous quest, we haven't had children of Pluto in over a 100 years" she said

"i know could it be a bad omen from the gods" i asked

"no you'r father ordered you to go on this quest i think it's a warning that we will need death at our side"

"ok should we tell the rest of new Rome the prophecy'' i asked

"yes we should lets go to the senate room"

"ok" i said

when we got there we saw Reyna and Octavian looking like they we're about to cut each others necks off then out of no where Octavian whips out his knife

and stabbed Reyna in the arm. thats when i stepped forward

"what going on here" yelled while Octavian looked calm and Reyna looked to be in pain

"well praetor i was talking to Reyna here when she just attacked me out of no where and i took out my knife and stabbed her in the arm out of selfdefense"

"shut up Octavian i saw all of it, you are sentenced to six months of kitchen and stable duty, and if anyone sees you they must pelt you with apple sauce"

i said while he looked like he had his hand bought in the cookie jar

"yes praetor" he said thru clenched teeth

i just nodded

"will some one please help Reyna" i asked then David came and inspected Reyna's wound

"oh, its deep Reyna and it looks like he severed a part of you'r bone, you'l need a day to rest with a cast"

"what no i will slow this que-" she started but i cut her off

''Reyna you are hurt if you try to leave the infirmary i will order you to stay in the infirmary" i said

She just nodded her head and looked at her feet

"okay i said i am calling a senate meeting so get every one" i said

Then max ran out of the room ad came back with Octavian who was covered in apple sauce

when every one saw him they all burst into fits of laughter i think i even saw Lupa laughing

which i think is odd because she is in wolf form

"i am going to tell you my prophecy now" i said

_three shall go east _

_to find the children of death_

_and to face the god that has _

_turned _

_find what is missing_

_and see it safely returned _

_and to be betrayed by the one that_

_calls you a friend _

i finished now the whole senate room was quiet

"i'm going to pack for the quest but first i will be naming the two people i will be bringing on the quest with me

Reyna Evans

and

David _"

i said

now i will be packing if anyone needs me oh and we leave in two day i said

**A/N ok so how was that, if you didn't under stand this chapter or the prophecy well i edited it so if you don't under stand please read chapter 6 **

**thanks also i put up the poll so remember it ends on the E of may**

**i also put **

**David _ because i have no idea what his last name should be if you have any ideas please tell me and yes you will be seeing the di angelo's later on**

**-son of erebus**

**see that button down there **

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**it says review be sure to click it thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR THE HEREOS OF OLYMPUS

AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY NEW BETA READER AND WRITER

Hermes Salazar Snape

Preparing for the quest part 2

Percy's P.O.V

As the two days went by, Reyna had fully healed and is packed.

David is also ready. Now the reasons I chose Reyna and David are because David is Camp's best healer and a Master Archer, can use the sun as a compass and can re-direct sunlight which is good for starting fires.

As for Reyna, she is a Weapons Master, amazing with close combat and she can find someone's weak point within minutes of fighting that person.

As I made my way to the Principa, where we were going to be sent off, I passed a friend of mine who I've known since I first came to Camp. His name is Luke Castellan, who is a son of Mercury. He walked up to me and said, "Hey Percy, I just wanted to wish you luck on your quest to get Jupiter's master bolt back."

He said that with a mad glint in his eyes.

"Yea, thanks Luke, so what's new?"

"Hmm let's see, you being Praetor, being off probation and going on a quest,"he replied.

"I know that dummy" I said.

"Oh, well. I got to go; my dad sent me on a m-m-i-s-s-ion," he said it with a slight stutter.

"Yea, OK then, good luck," I said to him. He just nodded and ran away.

That was weird, I thought, He usually acts so calm and collected, I said to myself. Hmm, maybe he is nervous for his mission. I wonder what it was **( I just gave you guys a big big hint ;)** I was taken out of my thoughts by Reyna coming up to me.

"Hey, you ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I will ever be" I said.

"Let's go to the Principa" I told her. As soon as I got there, every one was there except Luke. Weird (**WINK* wink*) ;** probably getting ready for his mission, I thought to myself.

Then Lupa walked up to the stage and said

"Heroes, we are here to wish Perseus Jackson, Reyna Evans and David Johnson luck on their quest and also decide if we should give them transportation. If anyone thinks we should, raise your hand.''

Every hand went up except Octavian's.

"OK then, they will be getting transportation, hmm, we will give you a car its near Santa Monica bay you must find it, its the only transportation we can give you."

"OK Lupa," I said.

"OK heroes, good luck," and with that we left Camp Jupiter to get my uncle's lightning bolt back and to clear my father's name…

We will clear my father's name . . .


	11. MOST IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE EVER!

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons or excessive violence! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claimownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

Ace2Hiro

MistressWinowyll

Aizen-Yaoi-Lover

TTfanTT

medd

ManiacPyro666

RX78-3

DarcSage88

weirn018

fanfic meister

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

Maloran

dragonbrother forever

Siphon 117

Poketurn88

bellxross

Guardian54

Akabane13

Lover of A Good Story

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

The War Wizard

KUROI VOID

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

Hawk2012

cder3

HadesGirl818

son of erebu


	12. you guys will love me for this!

ok guys i know you are gonna like this

p.s this in to a chapter

please click on the links below then leave a review

1) i found the mark of athena cover

2) choose your side

1) author_blog_posts/2530648-the-mark-of-athena-cover-revealed

2)


	13. we find the old man of bad breath

**Hey guys! I hope you like this story so far; if there are any errors please tell me; thanks.**

**Guess I have to do the disclaimer now *sniffle***

**Me: OK Percy you're up.**

**Percy: What? Why me? You're the author!**

**Me: Oh be quiet, seaweed brain.**

**Percy: ONLY REYNA CAN CALL ME THAT !**

**Me: Oh be quiet or I might just, oh I don't know, fall in love with a certain daughter of Hades**

**Percy: You wouldn't dare!**

**Me:*Typing* as we arrived at the lotus I saw this beautiful girl with light caramel skin and beautiful-**

**Percy: Fine fine fine; I will do the stupid disclaimer.**

**Me: Good!**

**Percy: Son of Erebus does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series he only owns his OCs .**

**Me: Oh and Percy, you should be careful unless you want me to make you fall in love with a certain daughter of Aphrodite in the future.**

**Percy: There is no goddess called Aphr-**

**Me: On with the story.**

**Me:*walking* phew that was close but boy do I have plans for Percy**

**mwahahahahahahahahahaha (*ack ack *) pops hair ball.**

**Special thanks to Hermes Salazar Snape, my beta reader and writer.**

**Percy's P.O.V**

As we were on our way out of camp, I heard Octavian talking.

"Why waste your time with Jackson, he's a goner, why don't you just make me Praetor? I pro-"

As we were getting farther away from camp his voice got fainter; then I started muttering under my breath.

"When we get back he's gonna pay the stupid…dumb….bastardo…he can go jump of a bridge; he doesn't even deserve to be called a bastardo he is a cagna…idiot should've had them pelt him with farts and rocks and poop . . ."

"Percy, don't worry about that idiot. Lupa won't let him rise to power, unless you pass him the job as praetor".

"I guess you're right, Airhead" I said with a smirk.

She just glared at me. "What ever" she said .

"I have no plan. This is a suicide mission. We're going to die and earth will be used as the battle grounds for the gods war".

Then I snapped my fingers.

"I got it" I said "We go to the old man of the sea, we go to Nereus, he know things. Lots of things. Almost as much as Minerva".

"Dammit, when did you get so smart seaweed brain?" she said almost teasingly. I'm so gonna get her back for that.

"Since, I started hanging out with Nia, you know, the hot daughter of Minerva" I said.

She just got like a sad kinda look in her eyes and wait, what was that, hurt? Oh gods I hurt Reyna? How I don't know, when I don't know.

"Right," she said her voice hoarse. "Let's get going".

"Reyna,"

"Hmm,"

"Santa Monica is that way," I said pointing the opposite direction she was going.

"Right," she said again.

As we were walking to Santa Monica which is about 8 miles from Berkley, David slowed down and kept his pace even with mine

"Dude, you know when you went to get your prophecy from Octavian, when we got you to the infirmary she wouldn't leave your side held your hand the whole time and was muttering about killing Octavian for killing 'My Percy' " he said with air quotes around the words 'my Percy'

Soon, we were at Santa Monica pier.

"So how do we know where Nereus is?" Reyna asked looking at a bunch of homeless people there **(random fact about me. I am desperately afraid of homeless people).**

"He smells disgusting like seaweed out in the sun rotten fish and poop all combined."

"So that's what your brain would smell like, if we cut open you head!"

"Maybe," I said,

"Now, how do we catch him without him suspecting we're demigods?" David asked.

I looked at Reyna and saw she was eyeing a stack of donated clothes.

"I think I've got a idea…" Reyna said.

Oh cazzo!

**THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT I AM DEATHLY AFRAID OF HOMELESS PEOPLE.**

**LATIN AND ITALIAN TRANLATION**

**CAZZO=S**T OR F*****

**BASTARDO=BAS******

**CAGNA=B****H**

**Son of Erebus: please leave reviews. I don't care if you post the same review a billion time, but please review also I still have the poll going so pick who you want Percy to be with**

**a) Reyna**

**B) Bianca**

**Um, I just took the liberty of adding a conversation.**

**Nandhene: Perseus Jackson, what was that about no Aphrodite?**

**Percy: Well, I wouldn't consider that lame dame a Goddess.**

**Nandhene: No wonder your love life future seems so messy.**

**Percy: Excuse me?**

**Nandhene: And no wonder you're so dumb when it comes to these stuff . . .**

**Percy: Hey, Miss High-and-mighty, take back those comments right now or I'll vaporize you this instant.**

**Nandhene: You take back that comment on Aphrodite and I'll do that.**

**Percy: Do not talk to me about that -*beep beep...***

_**Percy's jaw hangs open as a gorgeous woman appears before his eyes**_

**Aphrodite: Now, darling, what was that about 'lame dame'?**

**Percy: Nothing, nothing sweetheart, it's just I . . .**

**Aphrodite (with the most adorable pout) : You weren't insulting me, were you?**

**Percy: Oh no, beautiful, how could I do that?**

_**Aphrodite turns to Nandhene**_

**Aphrodite: Looks like I owe you a hundred bucks after all . . .**

**Percy: Huh?**

**Nandhene: I said you'd be floored by her mortal appearance itself . . .**

_**Aphrodite and Nandhene share a high-five while Percy, mesmerized by Aphrodite's charms, hands over his hundred-pound note to Nandhene.**_

**Aphrodite: Thank you sweetheart.**

**Nandhene: Now, I better leave before he realizes he is broke.**

**Aphrodite: Chocolate fudge?**

**Nandhene: Why thank you!**


	14. we capture the old man of bad breath

**Hey guys, I hope you like this story so far. If there are any errors, please tell me; thanks.**

**Guess I have to do the disclaimer now *sniffle***

**Me: OK Reyna, you're up.**

**Reyna: You can't tell me what to do!**

**Me: Or can I?**

**Reyna: No you can't.**

**Me:*grins evilly* No, but I can, unless, you want to fall in love with….. Octavian**

**Reyna: …**

**Reyna: b-b-but w-w-what h-h-h-ow-how is t-t-this -p-p-o-o-s-s-s-i-b-ble?**

**ME: I'm the author!**

**Reyna: OK OK OK. Son of Erebus does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the heroes of Olympia(translation:Olympus)**

**Me: Jolly good then. on with the show..er…um…story**

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Oh cazzo!" was the first thing that came to mind."Reyna. What are you thinking?"She just grinned.

"Follow me" she said.

**( time skip) (time skip) (ten minutes)**

OK note to self: NEVER LISTEN TO REYNA'S PLANS!

Yup that's right, I said it but seriously! I look absolutely ridiculous.

Now you're probably wondering why I am so angry; well, let me tell you.

Reyna dressed me up like a homeless person. She gave me an ugly hat, really baggy jeans, a huge red football jersey that smells gross and sneakers that are way too big.

"I hate you" I mumbled.

"And I the same" she said.

As we were walking back to the pier . . .

**(time skip 2 minutes)**

"OK so let's go over the plan again. David, have you arrows ready and when I give you the signal, bend the sunlight and make it shine in his eyes. While he is blinded, I will grab him, then when I trick him to go in the water, Reyna, you stand at the edge of the pier, so if he tries to come back up, you and David will be back up" I said.

They just nodded. Time to set the plan in action.

As I was walking down the pier, all the homeless people where staring at me.

I just pulled the hat down over my face. As I was walking down the pier, the smell of dead fish, poop and sea-weed hit my nose.

Bingo, I thought, I noticed this one guy sitting at the end of the pier acting to be asleep. How did I know he was pretending to be asleep?

I learned at the age seven years old and how to control the mist but that's another story for another time (*1*). When I reached him, I sat down next to him.

I saw him crack an eye open, time to set the plan into action.

"Stupid parents…stupid school…stupid teachers" I mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear; soon he was relaxed.

That's when I gave the signal. Soon the light was in his eyes. That's when I struck. Soon he was in my clutches, and he was screaming:

"WHY! DO THE DEMI-GODS ALWAY COME TO ME! CURSE YOU TO HADES MAY ZE- "

He looked like he was getting a message in his head and who the Pluto is Hades?

Soon he was back to thrashing and rolling when we were at the edge. Phase 2 went into action:

"NOOOOOOO! Not the water!" I said.

"Ha Ha Ha, silly demigod, I am Nereus old man of the sea!"

That's when he rolled into the water. Now being a son of Neptune, I can breathe underwater, talk to fishes, hippocampi et cetera. I have heat vision underwater, I can fall from high places, land on the water and not die, my strength in the water improves ten-fold, I can create storms, earth quakes, tsunamis, also my dad visits me in my dreams. He said I can also vapor travel and can draw the sea from my own body and I am fire resistant. So when he rolled us into the water, my hold on him tightened and I could breathe.

"Why aren't you dead yet?" he asked. I didn't even realize, but we were 400 feet below the surface.

"Because I'm a son of Neptune" and with that, I shot us up like a torpedo and broke the surface…

**That's it for this chapter. Hope you guys like and also this (*1*) is a hint about a one shot I will be making after this story is done. Now I know most of you don't review, but here's the thing if you don't review I have no idea if I am doing good if I'm not and thus I will lose motivation to write this fic.**

**So please review! I don't care if it is 1 word or 10,000 words; just please review!**


	15. I get some weird powers?

**Me- okay Lupa! Your up!**

**Lupa- foolish moral you cannot tell me what to do for i am Lupa mother of Rome and goddess of wolf's so no i will not do it **

**Me- *pulls out sniper rifle, knife and grill* what was THAT!**

**Lupa- *GULP* ok okay just don't *shudders* eat me **

**Me-yay! now do it *grabs M9 And put at Lupa's head**

**Lupa- *Gulp* s-s-son o-o-of e-ere-ereb-erebus do-doe-does -n-n-not -own P-P-PJO O-OR H-HO-HOO**

**ME-*puts stuff away* now!, that wasn't so hard was it? *innocent smile* **

**Lupa- foolish mortal you don't have you gun so now i Wi-**

**no one-BANG****!**** and Lupa fell dead**

**blows on barrel "hey danny I gots me some good eating tonight ha-ha-ha-ha-ha**

**please enjoy **

**Chapter 15 I get some weird powers?**

**third persons P.O.v**

As Percy and Nereus broke the surface!, they came to the surprised faces of Reyna and David Poised and ready to fight

"Guy's calm down I got him!'' they put there weapons away, but not after some convincing. "So Nereus, what do I have to do and what was stolen?"

Nereus just grumbled something I couldn't hear, "I'm sorry what was that?" I asked

"Jupiter's master bolt, and Pluto's helm has been stolen. As for who I do not know but I do know it was a demigod son of Mercury who stole it!"

I just nodded "thank's Nereus"

He just grumbled under his breath then went back to sleeping.

"Come on guy's lets go" I said

**Percy's P.O.V**

So we continued on our way to the god who has turned an all the crap. We decided to get on a train to vegas why? vegas you ask well you'll see soon enough!,

As we we're getting of the train in vegas we heard a loud roar! And I'm talking loud like it created a small earth quake when I looked to see that it was, a large! Looking Fox thing.

Okay! And when I say large I'm talking as big as the train!.That big. I some how knew this wasn't from roman mythology yet I knew it was from a mythology that could hurt ME! and ME! only, now to figure out which one and how to beat it so i pulled out Riptige**(thanks Percy Jackson or seaweed brain) **and charged, as I was running towards the thing something happened to me I felt my left eye cloud up…like fog and I-I-I saw a man in some type of armor with a helmet with wing's on it and it was a bronze color, and he was swing

his hammer above his head in a circle above his head and the, he-he just stopped and fell straight towards the beast and bashed his hammer on the top of the Fox thing's head

And the Fox fell dead somehow I knew that, that fox was the same one here. I don't know what happened but I saw Reyna get knocked down hard and I was MAD!, I don't know what happened but strength( spelling?) Was coursing threw me, felt like I Cloud throw Octavian 900 Yard's, I felt like I cloud out run mercury. So I used this to my advantage,

I attacked

**hey guys this is the full chapter i know its kinda short * bows head in shame***

**SO who was the man with the hammer, what was the fox thing, what made Percy see the vision, and what made him stronger and faster and how?**

**only i know the answers **

**but whoever post's a review stating what it was i will give them a shout out if there are right **

**ok readers i hope you enjoyed this chapter cause it took me a week just to write the preview, but writing the whole thing almost took two weeks i hope this is good enough for you guys to review more**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N i just want you to know when you see this 'words' in someone pov it stands for their thought**

**also i may need a new beta reader any one up for the challenge  
**

**my current beta has been on a 3 week hiatus *glares at screen* so yean if any one wants to be my beta just pm  
**

**me k. and i aplogize if you cannot read this but like i said im am not the best writer and i dont have a beta.  
**

**and please just give me more reviews i feel like this story is not wanted, i know the chapters are small but my ADD messes me up in the head, but please give me more reviews and i know you can because i have had 6,509 view on this story and only 30 comments but please just more reviews and im open to suggestions  
**

***grr-umph***

**Me- phew is he heavy**

**Pluto- unhand me you fool so i can kill you**

**Me- hmmmm no!**

**Pluto-*summons 1,000,000 dead soldiers* how do ya like that **

**Me-*grins* that was nothing wait till you see this *hand's clapping* be gone**

**Pluto-that's-that's it you aren't gonna do more**

**Me-hey good idea**

**Pluto-*facepalm***

**Me- be hold *summons 200,000,000,000 dead soldiers* DO. THE. DISCLAIMER.**

**Pluto- son of erebus god of shadows does not own PJO or HOO, he only owns his characters**

**Me- thank you, now on with the story**

**third person's P.O.V**

As Percy attacked the beat that was his biggest mistake, the beast turned around and smashed his tail down on Percy. He fell right through the floor board's as he was crawling back up through the hole,

he got cought on his belt, in a second the beat was lumbering over him at 17! feet tall and was about to smash his tail down on Percy. when he noticed two thing's the tail looked like it grew spike but the spike's! there we're gold in a second he heard an evil voice in his "Yes son on Neptune and Poseidon Fight! till the death! Mwahahaha-*cough* *cough*", second thing he noticed he looked to his side and saw Reyna laying unconscouise on the floor anger coursed through his vein's, but he failed to notice the spiked tail heading at him at 200 Mph. He didn't know how he did it, but he Cought the tail in his hands how did he do it? who know's.

**Percy's P.O.V**

'Ok, breath Percy breath, breath, _OMIGODSICOUGHTATAILINMYHANDS INMYFREAKINGHANDS,THISISSOCRAZY'_

'Okay I am freaking out first I catch a tail in my hand now I'm on top of the beast punching the crap out of it wait is this blood ?(**those who figured out who the man in the armor with the wing on his helmet and know who the beast it know the colure of the blood) but the first to send in a review telling me who he is and who the beast is will get to read the next chapter before i post it please review, also I'm sorry i was not able to post earlier i just had my 13th birth day and was busy planning)**

after the beast exploded into ? dust and i wiped my hands off Reyna started talking'

"That beast it's-it's not from roman mythology it's proball-" thats as far as she got before David(**is that his name i don't remember my own OC's *snigger in the back round* shut up athena or i will make you have intercourse with a idiot. sorry about her she is a pain in the ass) **

"Of course not Reyna it probably from greek mythology filthy _gracseus"__**( is that spelled right?)**_

' I don't know why? but I feal insulted _"me 2" **"Me 3, oh wait i;m not greek never mind" "Shut up you idiot's you cause more destruction, and chaos than me and i'm god of chaos and destruction"**__**  
**_

'OMIFREAKINGGODSTHEREARETHREE VOICESINMYHEAD,IMUSTBEGOINGCRAZY,AHHHHHHHH!'

"my brain and body can't take any more of this ghgisjf-errrrrrrrrrrrrr-ebit- I like you Reyna'

Then I passed out

Reyna's p.o.v

'YES! YES! YES! He SAID HE LIKE'S ME

OR WAS IT VENUS' "it was me"

a soft voice said in my head grrrrr! venus curse you you made me think he has felling's for me

"Oh dear he does but he doesn't know of them yet, oh dear me look at the time i'm late for my date**(hehehehe i just rhymed by accident)** with mars bye dear"

'okay then'


End file.
